


Merry Axemas

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Metal Christmas, y’all! (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXj22WAiDPM">Joe Satriani’s Silent Night Holy Night Jam</a>)</p><p>Cross-posted to LJ for the <img/> <a href="http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/">spn-bigpretzel</a> Holiday Drabble Challenge.</p></blockquote>





	Merry Axemas

Ash ain’t seen seven a.m. since MIT, but this here’s gonna blow more minds than the Dark Side of Oz.

He burns six fingers and cusses whoever invented hot glue. Runs wires all careful-like so’s not to make snare traps for drunks. Hooks up his spare spare laptop and crashes on the pool table.

“Holy, mother of – ” Ellen’s barely audible over the squalling guitar, but the light show syncs up perfect. “Ash! What in the black depths of Hell have you done?”

“’S a beer can Christmas tree!” He pings his PBR pyramid with a finger. “Badass, ain’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Metal Christmas, y’all! ([Joe Satriani’s Silent Night Holy Night Jam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXj22WAiDPM))
> 
> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
